


Jedwabny Chłopiec

by Jagodowa_Poezja



Category: Historical RPF, Słowackiewicz
Genre: Adulthood, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mikołaj Mickiewicz’s A+ Parenting, Oral Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jagodowa_Poezja/pseuds/Jagodowa_Poezja
Summary: 24 GrudniaAdam właśnie osiągnął wiek męski, ale by w pełni mężczyzną zostać musi oddać wszystko to co łączy go z młodością... Udaje się do najlepszej kurtyzany w Paryżu, która wprowadza go w świat dorosłych - cielesności, namiętności, pożądania i czegoś więcej..... - a jest nią kilka lat starszy od niego chłopiec do wynajęcia, o pięknych czekoladowych oczach łani, w których Adam zupełnie się zatraca.
Relationships: Adam Mickiewicz/Juliusz Słowacki
Kudos: 30





	Jedwabny Chłopiec

_ Lecz poza murem - nic i nic! Ni żywej duszy, ni Dziewczyny! _

_ Niczyich oczu ani ust! I niczyjego w kwiatach losu! _

_ Bo to był głos i tylko - głos, i nic nie było oprócz głosu! _

_ Nic - tylko płacz i żal i mrok i niewiadomość i zatrata! _

_ Takiż to świat! Niedobry świat! Czemuż innego nie ma świata? _

  
Późnym grudniowym wieczorem kiedy to większość Paryżan zasiadała z rodzinami przy stole by choć na chwilę zaznać spokoju po wciąż pamiętnych wydarzeniach ostatnich kilku lat, 18-letni młodzieniec trząsł się z zimna. Okolica była pokryta grubą warstwą białego puchu, a chłopak pomimo że miał na sobie gruby płaszcz i świeżo kupiony cylinder czuł jak podmuch kontynentalnego wiatru mrozi mu same kości. Wcisnął nos mocniej w swój czerwony, dziergany przez matkę szalik by choć trochę się ogrzać. 

Adam nie wierzył kiedy ojciec podszedł do niego dzisiaj i powiedział że stał się już  prawie mężczyzną.

_ \- Co masz na myśli ojcze mówiąc prawie? Osiągnąłem już wiek dorosły, czyż nie? - odpowiedział mu z szacunkiem ale temperamentnie chłopak. _

_ \- Widzisz mój synu.... żeby osiągnąć pełną dojrzałość musisz pewien rytuał odprawić, coś co mężczyźni od pokoleń robią kiedy wiek ich nadejdzie. - mówił Mikołaj. _

_ \- To znaczy? -zapytał Adam domyślając się już odpowiedzi. _

_ \- Musisz swój pierwszy raz jak to mówią baby, przeżyć. No wiesz wydupczyć. _

_ -I co masz zamiar z tym faktem zrobić? _

_ Po tym pytaniu w dłoń wciśnięte mu zostało kilkaset franków. _

_ -Nie masz żadnej dziewczyny, więc nie wiem co zrobisz, ale do rana masz czas żeby z kimś podzielić łoże. Nie zawiedź starego ojca. _

I właśnie w ten sposób znalazł się przed drzwiami najdroższego paryskiego burdelu, od którego na kilometr pachniało lawendą i olejkiem jaśminowym, przez co człowiek miał wrażenie, jakby wkraczał w sen, lub inny amok. Przestąpił próg i wciągnął do płuc powietrze przesycone perfumą, ale niemniej ciepłe, co było całkiem przyjemną odmianą po lodowatym i śmierdzącym dymie, który unosił się tego wieczora nad Paryżem. 

Ledwo zdążył ściągnąć płaszcz, gdy już usłyszał za sobą głos, należący najpewniej do starszej kobiety.

-Pierwszy raz tutaj, młodzieńcze?

Odwrócił się i zauważył niespodziewanie sympatycznie wyglądającą starszą panią, która z uśmieszkiem przyglądała mu się zza mahoniowego biurka.

- Oh , no niechże się pan nie boi, nikt tu panu krzywdy nie zrobi. Szuka pan kogoś konkretnego?

-To zależy... -odparł ostrożnie Mickiewicz. - Jakie usługi tu oferujecie. 

-Każde. Nasze motto to  _ "Jeśli czegoś pożądasz- twe pragnienia zostaną zaspokojone." _ \- odpowiedziała mu kobieta uśmiechając się miękko. 

-A co jeśli pragnę najlepszego? - odparł Adam z niebezpiecznym uśmiechem. Nie miał zamiaru opuszczać swojej gardy, nawet jeśli był niedoświadczonym młodzikiem który ledwo wiek osiągnął.

_ Wiedział czego chce i ma zamiar to zdobyć. _

Kobieta wstała zza biurka i podeszła do niego powoli, nadal się uśmiechając. Wyciągnęła ręce w kierunku twarzy bruneta, który już miał się cofnąć, ale kobieta zagwizdała zalotnie.

\- Widać że jeszcze z ciebie chłopiec. 

Adam brwi zmarszczył. Nie pozwoli tak do siebie mówić.

\- Ale daj niech obejrzę twoją twarz. -dodała po chwili i złapała go za podbródek. Obejrzała jego twarz z każdej strony i zacmokała.

\- Spodobałbyś się. Ale tylko pytanie czy to co najlepsze zechce przyjąć ciebie. 

\- Mam pieniądze. -odparł sucho Mickiewicz.

\-  _ Ach Mon Cher! _ Nie o pieniądze tu chodzi. - uśmiechnęła się nieprzyjemnie, odsłaniając zęby. - Liczy się coś więcej.

Adam zaczerwienił się ze złości ale ujął z lekkim obrzydzeniem dłoń kobiety i ją ucałował.

\- Mickiewicz Adam. Środkowy syn, Generała Mikołaja Mickiewicza, II pułku Armii Napoleońskiej. - skłonił się.

Oczy kobiety zabłysły z zaciekawieniem i niebezpieczeństwem. Salon zapewniał oczywiście usługi, ale nie za darmo.I nie o pieniądze tu chodziło. Bardziej od nich liczyły się informacje . Kurtyzany zapewniały usługi i swoje towarzystwo, ale w zamian za możliwość działania bez przeszkód i problemów, muszą wiedzieć kto, z kim, gdzie, w jakiej pozycji, co, jak szybko i kiedy. Miały w swojej garści informacje nawet wagi państwowej, gdyż mężczyźni z wielką ochotą, po stosunku spotykali się by fajkę zapalić, myśląc że nikt ich już nie słucha. Sami często też zapewniali pewne  wiadomości,  po to by salon mógł prosperować jak dotąd. 

_Informacje_.

To się liczyło najbardziej.

\- Generał Mickiewicz, powiadasz... - odparła kobieta. -  Ten Generał Mickiewicz?

Adam tylko sztywno kiwnął głową.

Kobieta wydawał się zastanawić przez chwilę, po czym spod rękawa swej sukni wyjęła mały srebrny dzwoneczek, którym zadzwoniła.

Zaraz stawiła się przed nią dziewczyna, bardzo młoda jak zauważył Adam.

\-  _ Madame Noir. _ \- skłoniła się. -w czym mogę ci służyć?

Kobieta tylo wyszeptała jej coś do ucha, na co dziewczyna kiwnęła głową posłusznie i znikła za wielką, ciężką, purpurową kotarą.

Mickiewicz spojrzał pytająco na rzeczoną Madame Noir.Już miał coś powiedzieć ale dziewczynka wróciła i szeptała kobiecie coś na ucho w odpowiedzi.

Madame uśmiechnęła się zawadiacko, a służka oddaliła się.

\- _Przyjmie Cię._

***

Adam został zaprowadzony do dużego, białego pokoju, ozdobionego najróżniejszymi wonnymi kwiatami. Piękne białe róże stały w wazonie na stoliku pod oknem, oświetlone tylko przez poświatę Księżyca. Kosze wypełnione magnoliami, stokrotkami i lawendą, zdobiły przeciwległą od wejścia ścianę. Widok ten zdawał się być Adamowi niemal z jakiej baśni wyjęty. Wiedział że najlepsza prostytutka ma w posiadaniu najlelsze włości i traktowania, ale nie spodziewał się że aż tak to będzie wyglądało. Na środku stało oczywiście ogromne, królewskie łoże z piękną jedwabną pościelą.

Mickiewicz zapatrzył się na pięknie zdobiony białą, delikatną koronką baldachim, ale nie widział co ma ze sobą zrobić bo był w tym dziwnym obcym, acz nad wyraz przepięknym pokoju sam.

_ Gdzie ona jest? Pomyślał, wściekły. _

Chciał mieć to już za sobą i wracać do domu. Do braci. Do rodzinnych niesnasek i przekomarzanek. Do swojego małego kąta i świętego spokoju.

_ Ale jak mus to mus. _

Nagle drzwi otworzyły się i zza nich wyglądnęła owinięta w szlafrok kształtna i smukła...  męska sylwetka.

Nie było na nim widać zbyt wyraźnego zarysu mięśni, raczej wyglądał dość kobieco, ale absolutnie nie zmieniało to faktu, że  kobietą nie był . 

Wyglądał na zaspanego, jakby właśnie się obudził, ale to mogło być tylko wrażenie, spowodowane bladością jego skóry, kontrastującą z półmrokiem, jaki panował w pomieszczeniu. 

-Mam na imię Juliusz, bardzo mi miło. - podszedł do Adam bliżej, stając idealnie w poświacie księżycowej, która oświetliła jego, jak Mickiewicz zauważył, przepiękne rysy twarzy i aksamitną białą szyję. Jego wielkie jak u łani oczy, patrzyły na niego, bystrym i ciepłym spojrzeniem, a czupryna pięknych, sprężystych loków tylko potęgowała białość jego oświetlonej cery. 

Juliusz nie otrzymawszy odpowiedzi od młodzieńca, który patrzył nań z lekko rozdziawionymi ustami, kierowany wrodzoną ciekawością nie mógł powstrzymać się przed zadaniem mu pytania.

-Co Cię do mnie sprowadza?

Adamowi wróciła zdolność mówienia, już ochłonął nieco, więc na to pytanie był w stanie odpowiedzieć.

- _ Pardon _ , ja nazywam się Adam Mickiewicz, a jestem tu, bo ta...- po chwili zawahania dodał- urocza staruszka mnie do ciebie skierowała.

Juliusz spojrzał na niego z bacznie, z ciekawością. 

- _ Mickiewicz? _ Nie brzmi jak francuskie nazwisko...

-Bo ja nie francuz.

-A kto?

-Polak, tylko póki co, na emigracji.

Juliusz przyjrzał mu się z zaciekawieniem. Rzeczywiście, nie wyglądał nawet na Francuza, nie był zdecydowanie tak delikatny, jak oni. Nie stał nawet z tą wyuczoną elegancją i lekkością, tylko twardo na nogach, stabilnie. Mimo tego, że wyglądał na kilka lat młodszego od Juliusza, wcale nie brakowało mu tej pierwotnej męskości, którą tak rzadko ostatnio się widuje.

\- Polak. - odezwał się po polsku Juliusz. - Jaki ten świat mały. - uśmiechnął się ciepło do młodzieńca. Chłopak nic mu nie odpowiedział. Jego policzki tylko pąs karmazynowy pokrywał.

\- Powiedz mi raz jeszcze, jak masz na imię? - zapytał młodzieńca Julek.

\- Adam. - przedstawił mu się chłopak nadal w szoku. - Ale... ale....

Juliusz brwi podniósł.

\- Coś nie tak?

\- Jesteś  _ mężczyzną.....  _

\- Kiedy ostatni raz żem sprawdzał wszystko było na miejscu.- popatrzył po swojej figurze Juliusz. - w czymś problem?

Mickiewicz przełknął głośno ślinę. Miał łożyć z kobietą. Tego ojciec oczekiwał prawda? Jak ma to zrobić z tym...  _chłopakiem_? Jak dwóch mężczyzn może, w ogóle....? 

Adam za głowę się złapał i westchnął sfrustrowany. Trzeba się było wyższością nie unosić i poprosić o jakąś piękną i młodą dziewkę a nie o najlepszą prostytutkę w całym Paryżu, którą okazał się....  _chłopak_.

Juliusz widział że tego młodzieńca coś gryzie więc powoli podszedł do niego i usiadł obok na łożu.

Adam wzdrygnął się nieznacznie ale nie odsunął się.

-Co się stało? -zapytał go łagodnie Juliusz.

Chłopak, który jak zdążył zauważyć był obdarzony bujną ciemną czupryną i gęstymi bokobrodami, westchnął.

\- Osiągnąłem wiek męski dzisiaj.... - powiedział Mickiewicz.

-Wszystkiego najlepszego. Stałeś się mężczyzną, gratuluję. - z uśmiechem odparł Julek poprawiając szlafrok.

\- Nieprawda... żeby to zrobić muszę łożyć z kobietą.... mój ojciec....

-Wcale nie musisz robić tego z kobietą, wiesz? A jeśli nie chcesz, nie musisz robić tego w ogóle...

-Chcę! To znaczy...  nie wiem jak . Ani z kobietą.... ani z mężczyzną nigdy jeszcze nie byłem.

- _ Nigdy? _

-Owszem. Mój ojciec ciągle próbował znaleźć mi dziewczynę, ale żadna mi nie odpowiadała, nie były interesujące, za bardzo... 

_Kobiece_.  Podpowiedział mu głos w głowie.

Mickiewicz westchnął tylko i przeczesał włosy dłonią.

-Wiesz, skoro już tu jesteś, to mam pewien pomysł- Adam uniósł głowę zaciekawiony, na dźwięk tych słów z ust Juliusza- możesz zamknąć oczy, jeśli nie chcesz patrzeć na mnie, a ja nauczę cię, jak to się robi,  zgoda ?

To nie był głupi plan. W końcu Juliusz miał miano najlepszego w mieście, więc za tym musiała iść pewna...  _ wiedza teoretyczna _ , więc na pewno nauczy się czegoś, co mogłoby przydać mu się kiedyś. 

-Zgoda- postanowił przystać na tą propozycję. Juliusz położył mu rękę na ramieniu, nachylił się nad uchem i wyszeptał

-Zamknij oczy, jeśli chcesz.

Zaraz potem Adam poczuł na klatce piersiowej parę ciepłych dłoni, które guzik po guziku rozpinały jego koszulę, by w końcu zsunąć ją z ramion, odsłaniając niezwykle owłosiony, jak na osiemnastolatka tors.

Te same dłonie przesuwały się coraz niżej i niżej, aż natrafiły na pasek młodzieńca, który rozpięły i poluzowały, by móc zsunąć z bioder Mickiewicza spodnie.

Delikatne dłonie, wsunęły się potem pod cienki materiał jego bielizny zsuwając całe dolne odzienie Adam z niego. Mickiewicz poczuł ciepły oddech na swoim członku i wzdrygnął się. W uszach zaczęło mu szumieć a krew pulsowała niemiłosiernie.

To się zaraz stanie.

Juliusz rozłożył młodzieńcowi nogi jak to w zwyczaju miał zawsze robić i przyklęknął między nimi. Członek Adama był masywny i mięsisty, brunek dawno już takiego nie widział i na sam jego widok robił się czerwony na twarzy. Widział jednak że jest tylko prostytutką lub jak kto woli  chłopcem do wynajęcia , cóż z tego że numerem jeden w całym Paryżu. Miał sprawić przyjemność klientowi a nie sobie więc głową pomachał myśli złe przeganiając.

Jego burza loków opadła mu na czoło ale za ucho je zebrał i wziął głęboki oddech. Pogładził dłońmi uda Adama, mocne i silne.

Potem zważył w ręku jego jądra i pogładził palcami trzon członka. Mickiewicz wzdrygnął się ale oczy miał nadal zamknięte.

Juliusz wziął to za przyzwolenie do kontynuowania i oblizał językiem męskość chłopaka. Zapach soli i piżma od razu uderzył jego nozdrza. 

Mięśnie brzucha Mickiewicza spięły się od razu czując język  tam na dole.

Julek kontynuował dalej, jak kot liżąc penis osiemnastolatka by do pełnego stania go doprowadzić.

Poczuł jak jego nowy przyjaciel budzi się do życia i staje na baczność jak żołnierz w wojsku, a oddech Adama staje się szybszy.

Chwycił członka młodzieńca w rękę i zaczął poruszać nią delikatne, wydobywając cichy jęk z jego gardła. Oblizał usta, pochylił się nad nim i wziął główkę do ust, językiem wciąż poruszając, by sprawić mu przyjemność i usłyszał kolejny, głośniejszy już jęk i poczuł dłoń, głaszczącą go po głowie.

Adam pozbył się już wątpliwości. Gdy wprawny język Juliusza sprawiał mu taką przyjemność, nie byłby w stanie złożyć sensownego zdania, nawet jeśliby próbował. Ale nie mógł powstrzymać się by wbrew temu, co zostało mu nakazane, nie otworzyć oczu. Widok, który go powitał był...  _zniewalający_.

Juliusz klęczał na podłodze z rękami wspartymi o jego uda, z pojedynczymi kosmykami włosów opadającymi mu na czoło. Położył rękę na jego głowie i przeczesał te ciemne loki, na co brunet, nie przestając sprawiać mu rozkoszy, wygiął szyję, ocierając się o jego dłoń jak kotek.

Naraz Adam poczuł, jak Juliusz dłoń zaciska na jego członku i bierze sam czubek w usta. Z jego gardła wydobył się jęk, tak było mu dobrze. Wilgotne i ciepłe wnętrze jego ust i zwinny język doprowadzały go niemal do szaleństwa, jednak odchylił tylko głowę w tył i zagryzł wargę, by nie wydać z siebie żadnych zbyt głośnych dźwięków.

Juliusz czując jak członek młodzieńca drży mu w ustach, zaczął głębiej i głębiej go brać do buzi. Słyszał z góry tylko przytłumione jęki a kiedy poczuł że nos jego włosów podbrzusza Adama dotyka, zamieniły się one w przytłumione warki i niemy krzyk.

Julek od razu usta cofnął do samego czubka, oblizując męskość jak znamienite lody od góry do dołu, za co został nagrodzony lekkim ściśnięciem loków.

\-  _ Ach! _ \- westchnął czując tak przyjemne mrowienie skalpu.

Wiedział że Adam zaraz skończy, czuł jak pod palcami mu się uda trzęsą a mięśnie spinają się. Zjechał raz jeszcze w dół biorąc członka młodzieńca do końca i poczuł jak osiemnastolatek się cały spina.

\-  _ O nie... _ \- wydyszał Adam, ściskając loki Julka mocniej. - Ja zaraz....

Brązowe oczy błysnęły, Juliusz w górę spojrzał a potem poczuł jak w gardle rozlewa mu się słona maź, którą przełknął wyuczenie.

Mickiewicz czuł się zmęczony, ale zadowolony. Juliusz udowodnił że prawdą to iż jest najlepszy w całym Paryżu. Młodzieniec czuł się tak błogo i nawet myśl że miał go w ustach inny mężczyzna odeszła w dal jego umysłu, zamglonego pożądaniem.

Zanim zdążył jako tako do siebie dojść poczuł jak delikatne dłonie kładą go na łożu a obcy ciężar siada mu na biodrach, górując nad nim.

\- Nauczę Cię teraz jak to robić, dobrze? - szepnął chłopak. - Nie martw się wszystko ci pokażę.

Brunek tylko skinął głową, przymykając swoje niebieskie oczy i rumieniąc się znowu jak dziecko, pozwolił się zdominować.

Dobrze że ojciec go teraz nie widział.

Juliusz wstał z łóżka, tylko po to, by sięgnąć do szuflady szafki po słoiczek z olejem i zaraz powrócił do swojej poprzedniej pozycji, siadając na biodrach Adama. 

-Oglądaj- sensualny szept nakazał mu, gdy Juliusz położył dłonie na połach swojego szlafroka i delikatnie zsunął go z ramion, odkrywając przed Mickiewiczem swoją bladą, szczupłą klatkę piersiową, a potem, gdy powoli rozsuwał szlafrok coraz dalej, odsłonił resztę swojego, Adam musiał przyznać, pięknego ciała. 

-Mogę cię...  _ pocałować? _

Nieśmiałe pytanie zawisło w powietrzu. Juliusz myślał, że się przesłyszał. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio klient chciał go pocałować, to wydawało mu się wprost nieprawdopodobne, żeby Adam naprawdę chciał...

-Naprawdę?- zapytał, zaskoczony.

Młodzieniec pokiwał tylko głową patrząc mu w oczy. 

Juliuszowi aż dziwnie było to przyznać, ale nie całował nikogo od tak dawna, że nie miał pojęcia jak zabrać się za to. Komiczne, prawda? Chłopiec do towarzystwa nie umie całować, jednak pochylił się nad Adamem, który podniósł się na łokciach i nieśmiało dotknął jego ustami swoich ust, czując dłoń Mickiewicza gładzącą jego kark.

Pocałunek był niewprawny i dziecinny. Adam tylko przycisnął usta swoje do ust Juliusza, składając delikatny całus niczym muśnięcie motyla, by po chwili odsunąć się nieco.

Nie potrafił tego robić i było mu przez to wstyd, ale Julek tylko się uśmiechnął i objął jego twarz swoimi dłońmi.

Przycisnął swoje wargi do ust Adama, jak przed chwilą Mickiewicz to zrobił, dodając jeszczce pocałunek na czole.

\- Nauczę Cie, dobrze? - szepnął Juliusz czując się troche niepewnie, ale pozwolił by uczucia i wspomnienia prowadziły go w tym co robi.

\- Rozchyl lekko usta. -poprosił młodzieńca. Adam spełnił to co do niego powidziano i rozchylił wargi. Poczuł na sobie wzrok tych czekoladowych, pięknych oczu, w których się zatracił chyba. 

Juliusz ostrożnie, patrząc na chłopaka z góry nachylił się na nim lekko językiem trącając jego wargi. 

Adam od razu odpowiedział robiąc to samo, na co Julek uśmiechnął się ciepło.

Zaczął więc całować go prawdziwie, ale spokojnie w swoim tempie. Zachaczał językiem o jego dziąsła i wargi, czując jak młodzieniec o krasnych niebieskich oczach nie zostaje mu dłużny. 

Mickiewicz starał się jak najlepiej naśladować poczynania o kilka lat od niego starszego chłopaka i czuł się z każdym splotem języka czy pociągnięciem warg coraz pewnie.

Zatopił ręce w aksamitnych lokach i przyciskając go do siebie jeszcze bliżej napadł na niego namiętnie, łapiąc jego dolną wargę lekko w zęby.

Julek wzdrygnął się a jego biodra poruszyły się lekko do przodu.

\- _Ach!_ -westchnął.

Przerwał pocałunek bo noc była młoda ale czuł że jeśli tak dalej pójdzie osiągnie spełnienie za szybko. A dobra prostytutka jest tyle warta co czas w jakim osiąga orgazm.

Pchnął, więc delikatnie Adama na łóżko, jęcząc z rozkoszy czując jak ten mięsisty członek znów na baczność stoi.

-Najpierw musisz mnie dobrze przygotować- wydyszał, podając Adamowi słoiczek z olejem- wylej odrobinę na palce i rozsmaruj.

Adam spełnił polecenie, nasmarował palce olejem i zaraz otrzymał dalsze instrukcje.

-Właśnie tak, teraz podaj mi dłoń- Juliusz chwycił jego nadgarstek i powoli nakierował jego palce miedzy pośladki, na swoje zaciśnięte mięśnie - I powoli wsuń we mnie jeden palec.

-Tak dobrze?

-Świetnie, możesz dodać następny- Wysapał, trzymając się ramion młodzieńca. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że nie robił tego często, ale za każdym razem sprawiał mu ten proces ogromną przyjemność. A palce Adama poruszały się w nim własnie tak, jak lubił, rozciągając go i prawie ocierając się o jego prostatę. Trzeci palec Mickiewicz dodał już sam, zyskując pewność w tym, co robi, co sprawiło, że po plecach Juliusza przeszedł dreszcz przyjemności.

Po chwili, gdy czuł, że jest już gotów, chwycił Adama za nadgarstek.

- _Wystarczy. Teraz_ _ chcę ciebie _ .

Chwycił w dłoń słoiczek i pokrył olejem obie dłonie, w które wziął następnie męskość Mickiewicza i zaskoczony stwierdził, że jedna dłoń nie dosięga nawet do połowy jego długości.

Gdy penis Mickiewicza był już na niego gotowy, Juliusz położył jedną rękę na jego ramieniu, przyciskając go do materaca i drugą nakierował męskość Adama na siebie, opuszzając nieco biodra, by sam czubek wszedł do środka.

-Gotów jesteś?- zapytał, widząc zdyszanego młodzieńca pod sobą.

- _ Tak . _

Z tymi słowami Juliusz opuścił swoje biodra o jeszcze kilka centymetrów i zatrzymał się, wydając z siebie jęk rozkoszy.

- _ Ach _ _!_ -przesycony erotyzmem i przyjemnością, opuścił jego usta. A nawet całego w sobie nie poczuł członka Adamowego. 

Mickiewicz natomiast starał się przywyknąć do tego dziwnego uczucia ciepła i ciasnoty, mięśnie podbrzusza miał napięte do granic możliwości a jego biodra same pchały się do przodu. Starał się jednak nie ruszać, oszołomiony bodźcami które czuł i widział z każdej strony.

Juliusz nie mógł powstrzymywać się już dłużej. Chciał poczuć w sobie całą meskośc Adama, ciepłą, ogromną i pulsującą. Obiema rękami oparł się o jego barki i jeszcze opuścił biodra, biorąc w siebie coraz więcej i więcej, zagryzając dolną wargę, by nie jęczeć zbyt głośno, choć i tak z jego gardła wydobywały się lubieżne odgłosy. W końcu usiadł w pełni na Adamowym podbrzuszu, zamknął oczy i odchylił głowę w tył, wydając z siebie bezwstydny jęk absolutnej rozkoszy. Czuł się wypełniony aż po same brzegi, dawno nie doświadczył niczego podobnego. 

-W porządku?- zapytał Adama, leżącego pod nim z wyrazem absolutnej rozkoszy na twarzy.

_ -T- tak, mógłbyś się...  poruszyć ? _

Juliusz spełnił jego życzenie i zaczął delikatnie podnosić i opuszczać biodra, za każdym razem wydawało mu się, że bierze Mickiewicza coraz głębiej w siebie. Nagle silne dłonie zacisnęły się na jego biodrach i to Adam zaczął nadawać tempo, wprawiając Juliusza w stan absolutnie błogi.

Jednak jego ruchy były dziwnie nienaturalne jakby starał się kalkulować każdy ruch ciała, każdy ruch biodra, ręki. Owszem sprawiał mu przyjemność ale wydawał się.... jak uczniak na egzaminie, a przecież Julek nie będzie mu wystawiał z tego oceny.

- _ Nnnnnnngh _ _...._ Spróbuj to robić.... ba-bardziej naturalnie. - polecił mu Juliusz zamykając oczy. - Nie myśl.... po prostu to  zrób.... _ha...._

Wtem Adam wyjął z niego swoją sztywną męskość i położył go na plecach, zmieniając ich pozycję.

\-  _ Nnnnngh... _ \- jęknął Juliusz czując jak jego mięśnie zaciskają się na pustej przestrzeni.

Mickiewicz jednak długo nie myślał a nie myślał w ogóle tylko działał.

Jednym szybkim ruchem jak tylko mógł wszedł w tą ciasnotę i ciepło raz jeszcze.

\- _Nie....._ _ Ach _ _! Wolniej!_ \- skomlał Juliusz mrugając swoimi długimi rzęsami. Czuł że od nadmiaru doznań zbierają mu się łzy w oczach a płuca palą niemiłosiernie. 

\- _Nie tak....._ _ haaaa.... _ szybko.... nie dam rady..... - czuł jak pot wstępuje mu na skronie, ale młodzieniec zamiast zwolnć założył sobie jego jedną nogę na szyję całując jego kostkę.

Nagle Mickiewicz wszedł w Juliusza takim kątem, że wreszcie trafił w ten upragniony punkt, przez co przed oczami stanęły mu gwiazdy. Adam wchodził w niego tak mocno, z każdym pchnięciem wydobywając kolejny głośny jęk i sprawiając, że Juliusz stracił zupełnie panowanie nad swoim ciałem, a tylko trzymał się kurczowo prześcieradła.

- _ Adaaaam! _ _-_ ten zdecydowanie zbyt głośny odgłos opuścił jego usta, dostając się do uszu Mickiewicza, który zaraz pocałował go gwałtownie, mocno, ale... emocjonalnie? Juliusz wplótł palce w jego bujne, ciemne włosy i przyciągnął do siebie, drugą rękę zaciskając na plecach Adama i oplatając nogi wokół jego bioder.

***

Jego twarz była cała czerwona, loki już dawno opadły na wszystkie strony, zasłaniając jego czoło kaskadą brązu. Jego dlugie rzęsy pokrywały kroplelki łez które z nadmiaru kumulowanych uczuć i doznań ronił. Adam za każdym razem pytał go czy  dobrze to robi? Czy jest jemu dobrze , na co Julek odpowiadał głębokim pocałunkiem, czując jak te silne dłonie odgarniają mu włosy za ucho i obejmują.

Mickiewicz musiał przyznać że Juliusz był naprawdę piękny i uroczy. Biła od niego taka niewinność, zważając na fakt jaki zawód wykonywał, ale jego wyuczone ruchy i gesty przebijały uczucia, którymi się kierował. 

Jego piękna, zapłakana twarz kiedy niemal krzyczał jego imię w ekstazie, osiągając szczyt bez samego dotykania, tylko członkiem Adama była czymś co Mickiewicz chciał zapamiętać na zawsze. Chciał zachować w głowie obraz tego starszego od niego ale pięknego jak rzeźba młodzieńca, który przyjął na łono jego dłonie, jego niedoświadczenie i zamienił to w harmonię ruchów i dźwięków.

Z jego pięknych kształtnych ust wydobywały się tak cudne melodie, jęki przepełnione czystym erotyzmem i emocją, ale te najpiękniejsze to były litanie jego imienia.

_ \- A... Adam! Ach! Adam! _

Chłopak smiało już skandował jego imię.

Mickiewicz spijał jego słodycz z Julkowych ust, zawsze odpowiadając mu jego własnym imieniem do ucha.

\- Julek... Julek...  _ Mój Julek. _

Chłopak wtedy zaciskał się mocniej wokół niego a nowa fala łez spływała po jego policzku.

\-  _ Ach...! _ \- jęczał brązowooki.

Skończyli we dwoje, wtuleni w siebie i błodzy. Adam przyciągnął Julka do swojego torsu i oplutł rękami.

Juliusz tylko głowę oparł mu na torsie i przymknął oczy. Był opuchnięty i czerwony od płaczu, a jego tył nadal czuł w sobie tego wielkiego, pulsującego członka, przez którego taką twarz pokazał.

\- Już dawnom tak twarzy nie stracił.... - szepnął podnosząc oczy ku Adamowym, niebieskim.

\- Czyli dobrze spełniłem swoją....  powinność ? - wyszeptał Mickiewicz patrząc w Julkowe tęczówki.

\- Jak na pierwszy raz nie było najgorzej. - odparł Julek uśmiechając się zawadiacko.

\- Nie najgorzej? - prychnął Adam. - wypraszam sobie.

-Było kilka podstawowych błędów na początku ale dałbym ci za to 4 z plusem za uczucia i zaangażowanie. - stwierdził Juliusz, jednak oceniając jego "pracę". Zabawnie było patrzeć na wściekłego Adama, który tak łatwo wierzył w to co Julek powiedział.

\- Składam odwołanie z tej oceny. Jestem ambitnym uczniem i aspiruję do piątki. -powiedział poważnie Mickiewicz.

- _ Och _ _?_ A jak masz zamiar to zrobić więc? - dopytywał się z uśmiechem brązowooki.

\- Może poprawa albo..... odpowiedź ustna? - popatrzył na niego Adam szczerze ale z ognikami pożądania i zabawy w oczach.

Juliusza zdziwienie szczere ogarneło a potem zmarszczył uroczo brwi.

\-  _ Nie _ _._ -odparł stanowczo.

-Czemu nie? -zaśmiał się Adam porównując ten widok do wściekłego kotka. 

Zaraz pokaże pazurki.

-Bo nie możesz....!-oburzył się Juliusz. - Nie umiesz poza tym....

-Naucz mnie. Chcem Ci się odpłacić. - stwierdził Adam podnosząc się na łokciu.

\- Nie! 

Mickiewicz nie dawał za wygraną tylko przyszpilił ciało chłopaka w mocnym pocałunku przygniatając go swoim ciężarem. Jak zauważył wcześniej, Julek to lubił i bardzo go to podniecało. Użył tego by odwrócić jego uwagę od ręki która powędrowała w dół do mniejszego od Adama ale sztywniejącego już członka. 

- _ Mmmmmmm _ _...._ \- wysapał Juliusz w pocałunku, otwierając szerzej oczy. 

Był tam na dole nad wyraz czuły, gdyż udało się Mickiewiczowi doprowadzić go do orgazmu bez dotykania się. 

A teraz poczuł tą wielką, ciepłą dłoń, która gładziła jego delikatny członek.

Adam przesunął dłonią po całej jego długości, sprawiając że brunet wygiął się w pocałunku robiąc się cały czerwony. Oparł rękę na jego klatce piersiowej, lekko dociskając Juliusza do łoża, samemu zniżając głowę między jego rozchylone, chude nogi.

\- Adam.... -pisnął Słowacki, zagryzajàc wargi. - Co ty robisz....?

\- Odwdzięczam się. -szepnął Mickiewicz i drugą wolną ręką złapał znowu męskość chłopaka.

Wziął do ust jego czubek, na co usłyszał zniekształcony jęk, jakby osoba, która go wydaje nie była w stanie jęczeć już normalnie, a wydawać z siebie płaczliwe piski.

Powoli zaczął brać go do buzi ale był zielony w tych sprawach więc dyskomfort jaki poczuł zaciskając usta głębiej sprawił że musiał się cofnąć. 

\- _Nie ...._ _ nghhh _ _... tak...._ \- wysapał Julek, oddychając ciężko. - Najpierw użyj samego  języka .... - wydyszał.

Mickiewicz oblizał więc sztywny Julkowy członek samym językiem, przesuwając nim po całej długości jego męskości.

Juliusz zapowietrzył się niemal, czując ten gorący i mokry język na sobie. Żaden klient nie wziął go nigdy do buzi.... to zawsze on to robił, ale Adam..... nie dość że niemal zobaczył przez niego gwiazdy dochodząc mocno to teraz chciał mu się odwdzięczyć za to fellatio a początku....

-Świetnie-  _ nnngh _ _!_ \- możesz wziąć... czubek w usta- mówił z własnego doświadczenia, instruując Adama jak on by to zrobił, ale mimo że robił to już wiele wiele razy, nie był zupełnie świadom, jak czuje się otrzymujący? 

Odpowiedź brzmi:  cudownie . Nawet niewprawne jeszcze usta Adama, oraz jego język, sprawiały mu niezwykłą rozkosz, a na myśl, co Mickiewicz mógłby zdziałać gdyby nabrał wprawy przyprawiała go o dreszcze.

Wplótł palce w jego gęste włosy i przeczesał je do tyłu, zgarniając przy tym kosmyki, które spadły mu na oczy. Bo oczy miał naprawdę piękne. Błękitne, z malutkimi elementami zieleni, głębokie jak ocean. 

Bardzo polubił patrzeć w nie.

I w tej chwili te właśnie oczy patrzyły w górę, na niego, podczas gdy usta i język Adama starały się jak mogły, by Juliuszowi sprawić rozkosz.

Wrażliwy po intensywnym orgaźmie członek Juliusza nie pozostawiał wątpliwości, że nie wytrzyma on już długo. Między jękami i westchnieniami zdołał wydyszeć tylko.

- _Ja zaraz..._ _ Adam ...dojdę... _

Ku jego zaskoczeniu młodzieniec nie odsunął się, przeciwne. Wziął go najgłębiej jak mógł, i zdawał się czekać tylko aż Juliusz spuści się w jego ustach. 

- _ Aadam! _

Nie musiał czekać długo .

Z głośnym okrzykiem Juliusz doszedł, wypełniając usta Adama swoim nasieniem i zaciskając palce na jego włosach. Był absolutnie wykończony, ale spojrzał jeszcze w dół na Mickiewicza, który...  połknął .

No tego nie spodziewał się zupełnie.

-Mogłeś to wypluć, wiesz?- spytał, wciąż jeszcze niedowierzając - Nie musiałeś...

-Chciałem \- otrzymał odpowiedź, po której najwyraźniej bardzo z siebie dumny, ale równie zmęczony młodzieniec uśmiechnął się do niego słodko.

Zaraz położył się obok niego, tuląc do swojego szerokiego i pokrytego bujnym włosiem torsu. Juliusz czuł jak jego ciepło nagrzewa jego plecy i obolały tył. Adam tylko położył swoją rękę w jego pasie, przytulając go do siebie. Twarz na wysokości głowy Juliusza, lekko muskała jego kark i ciemię, wdychając przy tym zapach gęstych i jedwabistych loków chłopaka. 

Chciał go zabrać ze sobą, tulić każdego wieczora ale widział że jest tylko kolejnym klientem luksusowego chłopca do wynajęcia, który jest taki....  piękny i cudowny.

Adam bardzo chciał by to był tylko sen, a kiedy się obudzi zobaczy że Julek to nie prostytutka tylko chłopak, który przyjechał tu wiersze pisać, natchniony walką o wyzwolenie. Że poznali się na jakimś balu gdzie rozmawiali, śmiali się wesoło razem, po czym Juliusz alkoholem odważny zaprowadzi go do swojej sypialni gdzie, starszy i doświadczony, nauczy tego wszystkiego co nowe, nieznane i takie  kuszące ....

Ale była to jeno mara daremna, której piękna trucizna spowodowała że oczy zamknęły mu się w bólu, a zmęczenie po wszystkim tym co robili przejęło nad nim kontrolę i zasnął.

***

Julek odwrócił się miękko, czując lekki oddech młodzieńca za sobą.

Spał tak spokojnie, jak zastygła rzeźba grecka, taki jasny i piękny.

Julek wiedział jednak że rano wyjdzie stąd, a po nim przyjdzie kolejny klient albo syn znanego generała czy polityka z koneksjami, żeby jak chce użyć Juliusza a potem wyjść.

Taki to los najlepszej kurtyzany w mieście.

Brązowooki zamrugał odganiając łzy i tylko pocałował Adama w usta namiętnie acz delikatnie, układając się w jego objęciach, pozwalając by oddech spokojny i ciepły ukołylysał go do snu.

***

Przez zasunięte cienkie zasłony do pokoju wpadły pierwsze promienie światła. Nie znaczyło to, że było wcześnie, bynajmniej! Zegar na ścianie wskazywał godzinę ósmą trzydzieści, ale zimą, jak wiadomo, nawet słońce nie spieszy się ze wstawaniem. 

Jednak z Adamem było dzisiaj nieco inaczej. Obudził się już kilka minut temu i spędził ten czas na obserwowaniu śpiącej twarzy Juliusza i bawienie się jednym z niezliczonych kosmyków ciemnych loków. Wyglądał tak  niewinnie ... chciał wziąć go ze sobą. 

_Nie mógł, ale chciał._

Myśl, że jak tylko obudzi się, pewnie podziękuje mu za noc i każe już sobie iść, żeby oddać się innemu była...  niemiła , choć niestety w całej swej niemiłości nieunikniona. Dlatego właśnie póki co, cieszył się, że może jeszcze choć kilka chwil spędzić wpatrzony w to anielskie oblicze i łudzić się, że między nimi coś się zmieniło, podczas nocy, której on nie zapomni zapewne przez bardzo długi czas. 

Ciało Juliusza poruszyło się leniwie. Podniósł on rękę przetarł nią zaspane oczy i spojrzał spod przymrużonych powiek na Adama z zaspanym uśmiechem. 

-Z rozczochranymi włosami ci do twarzy- oznajmił, mierzwiąc je Mickiewiczowi jeszcze bardziej.

Adam uśmiechnął się, oddając się tej chwili, lecz z tyłu głowy pozostała mu świadomość tego, że być może dziś widzi go po raz ostatni. 

-Co teraz?

Zadał pytanie, które rozniosło się po pokoju. Żaden z nich nie wiedział i żaden nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć, choć oboje chcieli i oboje w ten sam sposób...  nierealnie .

Bo rzeczywistość była taka, że pozostało im jedno- rozstać się. Adamowi znosić myśl, że ktokolwiek inny dotyka tego uwielbionego przezeń ciała, a Juliuszowi, że żaden z mężczyzn, który w jego łożu zagości nie będzie pięknym młodzieńcem z głębokimi, błękitnymi oczami, który choć tylko przez jedną noc nie będzie traktował go, jak tanią szmatę. Że po prostu nie będzie  Adamem .

-Zapłaciłeś za noc.... -odpowiedział Juliusz zwieszając głowę, przez co kaskada loków posypała mu się na czoło. -Rankiem klienci po prostu ubierają się i wychodzą....

Adam odgarnął mu włosy za ucho gładząc miękko ręka po policzku. Julek wtulił się w tą rękę wiedząc co zaraz się stanie. Zniknie i ona i to ciepło które dawała.

Mickiewicz natomiast z łomoczącym sercem nad swoim i Julka losem miał ochotę się rozpłakać tu o teraz. Chwila rozstania była nieunikniona. 

Czemuż tak stawić świat z ich musi? Czemuż innego nie mają świata? 

Nachylił się by ostatni pocałunek złożyć na tych ustach ale Juliusz wtulił je w jego dłoń i jej wnętrze pocałował i w swoją mniejszą wziął dłoń Adamową.

\- Musisz iść.... - powiedział cichutko, ledwo słyszalnie. 

Mickiewicz tylko głową kiwnął ale kiedy chciał się już oddalić nie mógł bo chłopak nadal trzymał jego dłoń w swojej. Niebieskooki wplótł palce w palce Julka i ścisnął. Przyciągnął potem tę delikatną dłoń do swoich ust i wycałował każdy knykieć na tej pięknej, bladej dłoni.

\-  _ A podobno smutek rozstania tak bardzo jest miły _ _._ \- szepnął Adam z sercem na dłoni. Szekspir mylił się, to gorzkie uczucie co nie pozwala oddychać. Tylko ci co mają do czego wracać słodko wspominają rozstania a jeszcze słodziej powroty. 

\-  _ Żeby tylko dobranoc te usta mówiły.. _ _._ \- skończył cytat Julek ze szklanymi oczami.

Adam wstał z łóżka, założył spodnie i koszulę, kamizelkę tylko zarzucił na ramiona niezapiętą. Podzielili ostatnie spojrzenie i zanim przestąpił próg, Mickiewicz zatrzymał się na chwilkę. Bardzo krótką chwilkę. Tak krótką, że zdążył powiedzieć tylko jedno, małe zdanie.

- _Chyba cię_ _ kocham . _

I z tymi słowami na ustach zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Juliusz nigdy jeszcze nie cieszył się z tego, że ma dzień wolny. Nie zniósłby teraz niczyjego widoku. To, co Adam powiedział mu... wiedział, że nie powinien. Że w jego zawodzie kluczem jest właśnie to, żeby nie wiązać się emocjonalnie... ale kiedy on nie mógł! Cóż miał poradzić na to? Przecież nikt nie pytał go o zdanie, a sprawa z góry skazana była na porażkę, bo miłość zaistnieć między nimi po prostu  nie mogła . 

Nie zauważył nawet, gdy pierwsza łza spłynęła po jego policzku. Po niej następna. I następna. I jeszcze kilka. I każda z nich znaczyła dokładnie to samo-  bezradność . Tą cholerną bezradność wobec świata, który przewrotnie postanowił połączyć ich losy akurat tak. Przelotnie i za opłatą.

***

Adam wróciwszy do domu zastał ojca uśmiechniętego i w promiennym humorze. Poklepał go tylko po plecach i rzekł że jest z Adama dumny i stał się prawdziwym mężczyzną. Chłopak tylko pokiwał głową i poszedł od razu zajęcie sobie znaleźć. Wybawieniem był Aleksander, który bawił się drewnianymi konikami. Poprosił Adasia o dołączenie do niego co starszy z braci zrobił ochoczo chcąc odsunąć swoje myśli od Juliusza i tego czasu co razem spędzili. Minęły mu tak dwa tygodnie, czyli dość pracowicie Adam musiał przyznać. Dzielił swój czas między naukę angielskiego a pomaganiem młodszemu bratu, gdyż nikt inny nie mógł się Olkiem zająć. 

Franciszek i ojciec w armii, to oczywiście Adam się zajmie najmłodszym braciszkiem. 

Tym razem Mickiewicz nie miał nic przeciwko. Było to idealnym odciągnięciem jego myśli od nocy z 24 na 25 grudnia, która ciągle tkwiła w jego pamięci. Serce go bolało niemiłosiernie, a chory miłością chciał zobaczyć Juliusza raz jeszcze. 

Lecz kiedy  Madame zobaczyła jego lica, od razu zmarszczyła brwi i powiedziała mu że Juliusza nie ma dla nikogo, ewidentnie zła o coś. 

Mickiewicz nie wiedział co ma robić, no bo co nie sforsuje drzwi samemu. Jak by to wyglądało? On sam krzyczący za chłopcem do wynajęcia? Syn generała? 

Adam nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić, nie daj Boże ojciec by o tym usłyszał, czego wielce nie chciał.

Wyszedł więc i zajął się sobą, zatracając w głupotach życia codziennego.

Uczył się, czytał i zajmował braciszkiem jak przystało na dobrego syna.

Jedynie Olek zauważył że coś się z Adamem dzieje.

Lecz nie powiedział nic na temat apatycznego stanu starszego brata.

Do pewnego dnia, kiedy przyniósł mu z uśmiechem na ustach, piękną, białą kopertę.

\- To do Ciebie. - rzekł Aleksander i wyszedł z pokoju zostawiając Adama samego. Mickiewicz zdziwiony otworzył kopertę pachnącą lawendą i serce zabiło mu mocniej.

Na małej, różowej wyperfumowanej karteczce widniała tylko jedna, acz pięknie napisana linijka tekstu.

Adam ubrał się od razu i wybiegł z domu co sił.

\- Adam? - zawołał za nim Franciszek. -Gdzie go niesie znowu?

\- Ach to pewnie do jakiejś dziewczyny się spieszy. -zaśmiał się Olek. -Daj mu spokój.

Starszy z braci tylko wzruszył ramionami i wyszedł do kuchni.

Najmłodszy z braci wszedł do pokoju Adama i podniósł kopertę z kartką, z zamiarem schowania ich do szuflady biurka przed ojcem, lecz ciekawość nad nim zwyciężyła i przeczytał co tam napisane było.

_ Stęskniłem się za tobą. Bądź o 20. _

_ Twój na zawsze. _

_ J _


End file.
